The Line
by Laura1981
Summary: My take on what Jane does when Maura gives her the phone in S1E9 The Beast In Me


**Disclaimers: **These characters aren't mine_. Really?_ No shit because if they were they would already be together!

**A/N:** Italics are for internal dialogue.

**Reviews:** Yes, please. It's my first Rizzoli and Isles fic.

**The Line**

Jane knew she should probably feel guilty for what she was about to do, but she didn't. In fact the sooner she did it the better she would feel. Yes, she was a cop, but first and foremost she loved Maura Isles and she would do anything to protect the only person in the world who had managed to break through all her barriers as if they'd never existed. The fact that Maura didn't know how she felt was irrelevant.

Dialling the only number programmed into the phone she wasn't surprised when the person on the other end picked up after only the first ring.

"Who is it?" The rough male voice asked brusquely.

Jane knew Paddy Doyle wasn't asking who was calling but rather for the name of the man who was currently a threat to his daughter's life. She didn't hesitate in telling him.

"O'Rourke," Jane replied.

"You're not Maura," Doyle commented after a beat.

"Very astute of you," Jane responded sarcastically. "You should have known Maura would never make this call. She's too... good."

"I knew."

"Then why did you..." Jane began to ask, but Doyle cut her off.

"Because I knew you would." He let that sink it for a moment before continuing. "I can see how much you care about my daughter. I've looked into you; I know what family means to you."

"You bastard! You have no right to look into my life!"

"I didn't need to look too deep," Doyle responded, completely unfazed by Jane's outburst. His voice was calm. "I'm a good judge of character. I have to be in this business and I could tell what kind of person you are from how you interact with my daughter."

"Just take care of this son of a bitch or I'll do it myself," Jane bit out, struggling to control her anger at the insinuation of Paddy Doyle watching her.

"I know you would and that's why I approve of you."

Before Jane could respond Doyle hung up. Jane counted to twenty, closed her eyes and tried to practice some breathing exercises Maura had taught her.

"Jane?"

The detective's eyes shot open and her heart rate sped up at the sound of Maura's voice. She was still standing in the morgue hallway, phone in her hand.

"Jane." Not a questioning tone, but knowing. Without turning to look at the ME, Jane knew she'd heard everything.

_Time to face the music Rizzoli. _

Slowly turning around to face the shorter woman Jane expected a lot of things. She expected Maura to be pissed as hell at her for making that call to Paddy Doyle and condemning a man to death. She expected an angry gaze filled with disapproval and disappointment. She expected Maura to tell her she'd crossed a line she never should have and how angry she was at the brunette for doing so. She had briefly wondered if Maura might even slap her, but she never expected what she got.

Maura stepped forward, circled her arms around the detective's neck, handing tangling in the unruly locks while gently pulling Jane downward to her level. Shock and fear warred with love and lust; love and lust won. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her against her, holding her, relishing the feel of this remarkable woman against her. Their lips were passionate against each other and Jane felt her knees start to buckle when Maura's tongue caressed her lips before sliding inside. Then the kiss was ending and Jane slowly opened her eyes to look at Maura.

"That was..." Jane started.

"Incredible." Maura finished for her, a huge smile on her lips that Jane found herself matching.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about." Jane commented, taking Maura's hand in her own, their fingers entwining.

"I guess we do." Maura replied, lightly rubbing her finger across Jane's scar.

As Maura Isles guided her back into the morgue to her office, Jane Rizzoli couldn't remember ever feeling as at peace as she did now. Everything would work out. It always did as long as she had Maura by her side.

_**FIN**_


End file.
